


Goddess, meet the Altar boy.

by PeeJayXela



Series: Nøthenia's Mortality [2]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Church Masturbation, Church Sex, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Grooming, M/M, Masturbation, Pedophilia, Post-Threesome, Pre-Threesome, Priests, Public Masturbation, Public Nudity, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, eating ass, sexual deviance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26901253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeeJayXela/pseuds/PeeJayXela
Relationships: Priest/Altar Boy
Series: Nøthenia's Mortality [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971040
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Nøthenia had walked the mortal plane for a few years now, feeling her body age for the first time, feeling exhaustion and pain much more easily, and she realised now why the souls she used to care for were so fucking depressed. 

Still, she was alive, becoming sort of a… wandering traveller, a wild woman of the woods who hunted for food and refused to settle in any village. 

No village had the energy she was looking for, nothing that reminded her of paradise OR the underworld, any sense of familiarity had been lost on her in these lost and confusing times.

It was most infuriating to see all the worship around for the other gods, gods she once knew and conversed with and occasionally beat the shit out of, now seeing alters and statues of their image. 

None of her, though, of course. What kind of household would celebrate the Keeper of Souls, the Goddess of the underworld. The closest thing she had seen was in a graveyard… There was a stature there of a tall skinny woman, looking over the graves… She stared at that one for a long time. 

But her sister? Oh, her sister’s image was all over. Hospitals, farms, doctors, plant pots, dog collars, nurseries- 

Everyone wanted the bountiful goddess of life in their home, bringing good health and plant growth through the year- alters in her name, fountains, statues and frivolous embroidery…

She usually walked straight past them, but today, she saw such a grand fixture of her sister that she couldn't help but stare… 

A Temple…

She had walked long enough to escape villages and make her way into a town, much larger and more bustling, but not so much a city due north she had heard of… 

Still, A temple to her… Zytia… Goddess of life. 

She was unsure what prompted her to walk in, but walk in she did, looking around the stained glass and polished marble. It was white, cold, bright inside- this reminded her of Paradise… Reminded her more of Zytia than anything else had in these years… 

So… She stayed, walking around with faint footsteps, looking over scrolls and scriptures… 

She walked through the pew’s, to the left side of the temple- and saw something that made her heart hitch. 

A beautiful, perfect statue of her, proportionate and… the most accurate one she had seen in all the years being on the mortal plains. 

Beautiful statue, smooth marble being carved into soft tummy rolls, the fluttering of her robes, hooked over one shoulder. 

The statue Zytia had her bosom out, holding a baby boy in her cradling arm to her breast to feed the boy the milk of life. 

… 

It made Nøthenia INCREDIBLY horny- Had she even touched herself this entire time of being in the mortal plane? 

She had no idea, but pushing one of the wooden pews to have a front row seat of her sister, she sat down, unhooking her pants and casting them down to the ground, as sacrilegious that may be. 

With an impressive display of flexibilities, she hooked her feet onto each side of the pew, her long legs completely spread at a 180 angle- or,,, more like 170, she needed a little give, after all. 

But her pussy lips were OPEN, staring hard at her sisters supple breasts as she reached down to rub her clit, small little circles, ghosting around the side of her lips, cold, cold fingers making her twitch… 

“Fuck, Zyt-” She mumbled, a little… frustrated at herself for not taking care of herself- she hadnt felt the need to do it until now- and only now did she realise how fucking pent up she was, immediately beating the fuck out of her clit and abusing it till she came in a squirt, messing up the pew, spraying right at the statue. 

But she absolutely wasn’t done there, stuffing three fingers inside herself and fucking her insides, reaching her sweet spots, rubbing her worked fingers against her rough little G spot. 

Wow, she’d really been neglecting herself, and took this time to let her head tilt back and fuck herself, really abusing her big clit until it wa red, just the colour she wanted it for her sister, really. 

It was painful to admit that she missed the other so so so so much, visions of her soft voice and arms and tummy and TITS, god, she wanted nothing more than to suck on those big nipples once more… 

Her masturbation was getting out of hand, three fingers turning to four, stretching herself out wider, wider than she needed to be, then tucking in her thumb to completely fist herself, sliding and popping up to her wrist… 

She gasped, twisting her knuckles inside of herself, all four knuckles, rubbing them against her G spot and laughing at the feeling of all four nobs running over her sweet spot.

Pinching her clit, she came for a second time, tensing up her abdomen to squirt her juices even further, managing to splash the statue of her sister’s tummy, darkening the marble.

Though, she went right back in to touch herself, abusing her insides, fisting herself without regret, pinching and rolling her clit. 

Little did she know, though, were the opening of the doors behind her, two individuals making their way into the temple. 

A Priest and his altar boy, strolling in and carrying their robes, ready to get dressed and ready for the morning service… 

… 

Just kidding, the Priest was about to rail this boy’s insides out on the alter and then plug him up with a holy candle.

However. That plan seemed to be going amiss when they walked far enough in to see Nøthenia shlcking it wildly, fist up her pussy, yanking at her clit over the fair Goddess Zytia.

And, well… Vladimir, the Priest, couldn’t blame her. If he was inclined to women at all, he might also rub one out to the visage of the life goddess. 

But what was most exciting was… someone like them, who enjoyed their own sex, the same genitals… 

He gave a look to his altar boy, Diamante, who looked back at him with mischievous eyes, and they started walking there together. 

Vladimir popped in front of the woman, right at the wrong time, for Nøthenia squirted for a fourth time on his shirt, giving a gasp, and sitting up. 

“What the fuck-!” She snapped, covering her sore pussy with a hand closing her legs. 

“If you’re here to throw me out just fucking clear your throat or something!” She snapped, looking at her pants which were cast away… 

But Vladimir just laughed, tugging the hem of his shirt to bounce some of the unabsorbed water droplets away. 

“I’m not here to throw you out… I just wanted to say I’m impressed with how bold about your attraction you are.” He said, beckoning Diamante to him. 

“I’m also a lover of my own sex- and being a priest, it’s not often I meet someone who dabbles in things that are against the ‘natural order’.” 

His hand ruffled into Diamante’s hair, who pouted and swatted him away, crossing his arms. 

However, Diamante’s attempts to ignore and escape were ultimately useless and thwarted, for Vladimir grabbed him by the shoulders and bent him over, tugging up his little tunic and showing his plump little boy ass. 

Bold. 

“Tell me, stranger… Do you also dabble in the love of the young, too? Don’t look at me like that… If you go around telling my secrets, I’ll simply tell yours, too.” 

He slapped the boy’s cheek, chuckling at his yelp. 

“So, we’re on equal ground. I want to know about your deviance.” 

Nøthenia looked up at the priest, at the boy, at the way his knees tilted in and his legs shivered, hole twitched…

“I’ve never thought about getting it on with the kids before- There weren’t really many kids in Pa- Uh- where I come from.” She explained. 

… 

She reached a hand out, smoothing her palm onto the boy’s supple, tanned cheek, and giving a grin at how soft it was. 

It felt just like Zytia’s smooth, baby skin… 

Vladimir grinned even more wildly at this, pushing the boy into Nøthenia’s lap, making her gasp and grab the boy, who instantly turned around and nuzzled his head into her neck, acting affectionate. 

“How would you like to play around with my altar boy and find out?” Vladimir asked, reaching his hands under Diamante’s armpits and hoisting him up. 

“We actually have a secret back room where we groom the choirboys… Diamante here is the shining pupil of my current class…” 

They both smiled at eachother for a moment, and the two males shared a little kiss, much to the wide eyes of Nøthenia… 

Who then grinned, wide and dark, and stood up, casting one glance to her sister before meeting Vladimir’s eyes… 

“Take me to the back rooms, Vicar… I’d like to see how soft his skin is all over…”


	2. Chapter 2

Vladimir carried Diamante into the back rooms, which… looked like the regular back rooms, and caused Nøthenia to tilt her head as she closed the door behind her, wondering where they would be doing any of the fucking in a boring fucking room like this. 

But, with a smug look from Diamante over Vladimir’s shoulder, she realised the truth, that there was a small segment in the wall, Vladimir’s hand laying flat on it, and pushing open a secret door, that looked seamless to her, and led into another room. 

This room was… much more what she expected- there were oil lamps in here, the glass surrounding them was led, shining a deep red light onto the walls, dim, and sensual. 

There was a large circular bed in the centre of the room, deep red silks covering the bed, ruffled in such a way that Nøthenia wanted to jump and rub onto it. She absolutely saw the appeal of all the linen and silks in Paradise, now. 

The walls were lined with shelves of… various sexual toys, ceramic, glass cocks, woven cotton restraints and ties- even whips and instruments of pain and torture, making Nøthenia’s tummy drop in… excitement? 

However, her thoughts of the room were cut off, because Diamante had been thrown bodily onto the bed, the sponge bouncing for a moment, the boy’s dark hair flying out into a halo around his face. 

On the bed, Diamante squirmed, peeling off his tunic and allowing himself to be in his underrobes, thin cotton fabric that barely clung to him… 

And Vladimir crawled over him, kissing up the boy’s tender neck, peeling away those underrobes until the boy was bare, spreading his arms above his head and legs apart. 

Vladimir sat up, showing off his prized pupil, how obedient he was, how his little tummy pushed up when he arched his back, 

“Well? Are you coming? Giving into your unnatural desires?” He asked, letting Diamante look up, a smug look on his little face. 

He spread his legs, perking his legs up, pointing his feet, and reaching a hand down to his hole, pulling and spreading it. It was wet with oil that Vladimir had applied to him, slightly puffy from the continuous ways that Vladimir ate him out. 

But now, Nøthenia looked at that tight little hole, and thought of her sister’s pussy, and there was no telling how quickly she got onto that bed, grabbing the boy’s soft thighs and driving her head between his legs, having no qualms with licking up his hole. 

It tasted different from pussy, obviously, but it tasted of the oil that Vladimir had used. Sweet… It was sweet? Her eyes rolled back as she stuffed her face with ass, arms coming round to cling to the boy readily. 

“Date Oil.” Vladimir said, stroking over Nøthenia’s hair, cooing at her exuberance to eating his prized pupil’s ass out. 

“That’s what makes him so sweet.” He told her, not that she was listening, simply too involved with getting herself off in between these boy’s thighs. 

Diamante was… enjoying himself immensely, wrapping his legs around Nøthenia’s head and squishing her down until she made little struggling noises- and then continued squeezing until she was purple. 

Vladimir finally chuckled, and SPANKED Diamante's thigh, making him yelp, making him release the squeeze on his legs, and Nøthenia pulled away, taking deep breaths, but smiling. 

She looked around the room, looking to the sex toys on the wall, looking to Diamante, the cogs working around in her brain, figuring what she was going to do next. 

Vladimir sat up, pulling Diamante into his lap, and waiting to see what the young woman wanted to do. 

“Anything you like.” He prompted her, bouncing Diamante on his thigh. 

And then, finally, she perked up, reaching to grab the boy and laying down, putting him on her lap.

“ I wanna see you fuck him from behind- a-and- I want him to eat me out as you do it-” She said excitedly, bucking her hips up a little, horny, impatient- mostly horny. 

Vladimir laughed again, reaching forward to chuck Diamante’s chin up, and look him in the eyes. 

“What do you say, little one… Can we do that for her? Can you take us both and prove what a good boy you are?” 

Diamante immediately grinned, loving a challenge when it was presented to him, and shuffled off of Nøthenia’s lap, getting onto his elbows and knees. 

Ass perked into the air, and he pushed his face onto her pussy folds, feeling her keen and pull her shirts off above him, hearing Vladimir taking off his pants behind him and shivering in pure excitement. 

He’d never actually been with a lady before, so he was very unsure about all her lady parts, but did is best to use his little hand and spread the folds, tentatively poking and pushing at all her parts until- 

“OUGH~!” He yelped, as Vladimir pushed into his tiny hole, no prep. But he did have extra lube from Nøthenia eating him out earlier, so it wasn’t as painful as it could have been. 

He whimpered, spreading his knees a little more than before, trying to relax his body to make room, for less pain- but the back of his head was grabbed and forced down into wet folds. 

“You were given an order, Diamante.” Vladimir’s low voice rang out against the darkness, having his controlling, commanding voice on, instead of the usual soft Priest voice he gave to the temple folk. 

And Diamante… LOVED that voice, letting out a muffled moan as he adjusted to put his mouth against the pussy, tongue poking out and licking what he could reach. 

At first, he tried to lick it like it was an asshole, going around the opening and darting his tongue inside- but when Nøthenia grabbed his head and diverted him up to her clit, he changed his approach instantly, sucking the big clit into his mouth and instantly treating it like a dick. 

It was the perfect size for his little mouth, able to lick around the head and folds and little nub- the hardness of the little nub enthralled him the most, nibbling and sucking and licking over it, all the while hearing his own praises being called above in Nøthenia’s moans and yells. 

She came first, as was expected. Vladimir had good stamina and Diamante had been TRAINED to have good stamina, so Diamante didn't mind at all when his head was held down without restraint, feeling liquids splashing over his chin and neck and mouth as she squirted. 

He felt such pride in himself that he got a lady to cum, but now he knew he had to focus on Vladimir, and pulled his face away to breath, before looking back and bouncing his thick ass onto the cock behind him. 

The little boy wanted to impress his guest, so he pulled out all the stops, clenching his abs, pushing his sphincter, controlling the pattern of when he tensed and untensed himself, milking the priest for all he was worth-

And it worked- Vladimir gave a low groan and leaned over the boy, grabbing his jaw and kissing him forcefully as he filled his behind, a silent pat on his thigh meant that Diamante could cum, too, and he did so with gusto, staining the red silk below him. 

They all collapsed into a breathless pile when it was all said and done with, and Diamante was happily snuggled between the two warm adults who chatted above him. 

“So, would you be interested in becoming our female teacher at the small… school I run, for little ones like Diamante?”

It was an easy question. 

Nøthenia agreed.


End file.
